


to hiding spots and happy trails

by MarvelousMenagerie (HiddenOne)



Series: 2019 MCU Kink Bingo [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Canon-Typical Violence, Clubbing, Glory Hole, M/M, MIT Era, Oral Sex, Underage Drinking, Winter Soldier as Asset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 03:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17614571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/MarvelousMenagerie
Summary: The Asset found a temporary hiding spot in a bathroom of a club - a type of bathroom that has glory holes in the stall walls - and Tony Stark is on the other side.





	to hiding spots and happy trails

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the MCU Kink bingo square 'glory hole.' 
> 
> Also, I'm setting this as MIT-era but when Tony & Rhodey are going for their Master's degrees - so Tony is 18/19.

The sirens are too close. The Asset stands back, its job completed, but the scene is not yet staged. Its handlers move faster to rearrange the dead body and plant evidence, but the sirens get louder.

“Hide,” one handler barks at the Asset.

First priority mission of eliminating the target is completed. Second priority mission is to not be seen. The Asset fades into the shadows.

Staying in the city is challenging. Even under the cover of night, many civilians are awake and out. The Asset cannot be seen, as elimination of witnesses may leave a trail back to the original crime. The Asset needs to hide.

The Asset circles out, farther and farther from the original scene. It keeps to the back alleys and shadows, but there are still too many others around. The Asset ducks into the dark space behind a dumpster as a group of men enter the mouth of the alley, laughing and shoving.

The Asset is unseen, but it sees them. The men are dressed in black, with tight shiny pants and with bands of leather buckled across their chest or holes ripped into their shirts. Their tactical gear mimics the Assets, but it is insufficient compared to Hydra’s.

The men do not look like potential threats, but all the best assassins do not appear dangerous. The Asset requires more information about this potential threat.

The group of men turn the corner of the alley, and the Asset follows to see them file into a back door of a brick building lit up with a red light.

The Asset waits and cases the building. Dirty and nondescript, there is nothing special about the building or the block the building is sandwiched into. There are no cameras on the outside, and no snipers waiting from the upper windows. The Asset can hear the dull thumping of music from inside, though it doubts any without enhanced senses would notice it.

A lack of threat or a well-disguised one? Its handlers will want to know.

The Asset unsheathes a knife and creeps inside.

* * *

 

Tony stumbles into the bathroom. The laminated floor is even, his trained eye can tell that much, but his feet don’t get the message. Probably all those drinks he’d had - still, Tony had had to match Rhodey and that means his teenage system needs to learn how to keep up with the other college kids’.

If only Howard’s whiskey stash had trained Tony’s liver how to handle vodka shots.

The moans from a few of the stalls seep under Tony’s skin and he shivers. He relieves himself at a urinal and tries to calculate how much time Tony has before Rhodey tries to find him.

The numbers and calculations are pleasantly fuzzy in his head, and so after Tony washes his hands he locks himself in one of the bathroom stalls.

Rhodey has probably figured out that Tony doesn’t drag him to gay clubs just for the cheap drinks anyway, though Rhodey will continue to accept the excuse.

The cut out hole in the side of the stall catches Tony’s focus, and he walks over to it. Funny how it’s the absence, the lack of what _should be_ , that is causing heat to build under Tony’s skin. It’s the potential of the hole, maybe. Tony shakes his head. Maybe he needs another round of shots.

Still, he stays. Maybe he needs to suck a cock, instead.

Tony knocks on the side of the stall.

“Hey, you occupied?” He usually would remember whether the next stall had it’s door open or closed, but he’s had enough alcohol that the memory slips past him. “You want a blowie then come over.”

Silence from the other end.

Tony slides down onto the floor. How long as it been since he left Rhodey? How much time does he have to wait for someone to arrive? How long since Rhodey tries to track him down?

“I really want to suck a dick right now,” Tony realizes aloud. He thumps his head against the stall. “I swear I’m fantastic. Best head ever.”

Tony sighs. He’s probably just talking to an empty stall. Maybe once one of the grunters or moaners in one of the other stalls finishes up, one of them will come over for seconds.

His mouth waters as he thinks about it. A nice fat cock poking through the hole, waiting to be sucked. Tony wants to slurp it up and choke on it. He’d do the teasing and the tongue thing, of course - classic stuff. But right now he’s dreaming of skipping to the end where he’s deep-throating it, light-headed from lack of air and tears in his eyes as he swallows around a throbbing, fat cock.

Tony licks his lips. Yeah, that’s what he wants.

“Ugh, do I really have to beg? Fine… please give me a nice fat dick to suck on.”

* * *

 

The bathroom had given the Asset a temporary illusion of safety. The dim lights had helped hide the Asset from the rest of the crowd, and no one had tried to enter into its stall after locking itself in. The stink of body odor and piss were only minor damages to the Asset’s senses, and the sounds from others in the bathroom covered any small noises the Asset made. There is an issue with visible damage to the stall fall in form of a hole, leading to potential discovery of the Asset, but from here the Asset could crawl into the ceiling from this location and disappear.

Overall, the Asset had maintained suitable coverage and camouflage during this investigation. Those men in the unsuitable tactical gear are not a threat to Hydra. The Asset may have discovered a cult with so many dressed in poor tactical gear, but so far there were no displays of violence or advanced training of any kind in this building that the Asset had witnessed.

Now, however, as the Asset secured its exit, there is a security risk.

A young man had entered the stall next to the Asset’s. The man had not yet seen the Asset, had not yet looked through the hole.

Over the top of the stall, the Asset analyzes the man for another moment before landing softly back on its original side. The Asset’s primary mission is to remain undetected.

Would the Asset remain better undetected by leaving now, potentially alerting the man to a discrepancy, or by doing as expected giving this man the Asset’s cock? Would that make the man a witness to be eliminated, or not because the man did not actually see the Asset’s telling features of the metal arm or its face?

The man whines on the other side. The Asset is no longer looking at him, but the Asset can visualize the man’s face. The Asset can visualize the man’s lips, slick and pouting, as the man begs for something to put between them.

The fingers of the Asset’s metal left hand twitch as the Asset realizes that it is hard. It has not been hard for - its memory can’t recall. It is not an important detail. The Asset should reject the man’s words, the man’s face, because this is not the Asset’s mission. The Asset has command over its body. The Asset does not need release.

However, hardness will make the Asset’s exit more difficult. It will lead to inconvenient pain, and less than efficient movements on the Asset’s part.

If the Asset stands up against the stall wall, up against the hole, then the man will not see the distinguishable features of the Asset.

The Asset steps forward, unzips its pants, and sticks its hardening cock through the hole to the other side.

“Ohhhh, look at _you_.”

The Asset slowly pulls out a gun. If the Asset has erred, then elimination rather than stealth will be the next route. Bullets will rip through the these flimsy walls without much effect on their trajectory. The Asset will have to do little to compensate in aiming.

“You are gorgeous. Seriously, one of the most beautiful dicks that I’ve ever seen.”

The Asset feels the man’s breath on its cock, feels its body temperature rising in response.

“Exactly what I needed tonight. Fucking _art_.”

A hand ghosts along the Asset’s length, and the Asset grips the wall to stabilize itself.

The man sucks the tip of the Asset’s cock into his mouth, licking around the head, and the Asset’s fingers dig in. A faint screech of metal that goes unacknowledged under the groan of the other man as he slides further down the Asset’s cock.

Warm, wet heat that the Asset hasn’t felt in - there are no memories. The Asset focuses on these new ones. It wants to remember this. It wants to remember how the man’s tongue licks broad wet stripes against the underside of its cock, how the man’s lips close and suck on the length that it takes in, how the man’s mouth accepts and squeezes around the Asset sending pinpricks of electricity up the Asset’s spine.

It’s not like the Chair, not anything like the Chair. These lightning bolts sparking up the Asset’s nerves because of this man’s mouth are the opposite of the Chair.

This, this the Asset wants more of.

The man’s mouth pulls back, and the Asset hears him breathing hard. The man’s hand moves up and down the Asset’s length, still good but not nearly the pleasure as his mouth.

“Don’t be shy. Let me know how I’m doing.”

The Asset grunts. It wants to bark orders at the man, tell him to put his mouth back on the Asset’s cock, but it should not speak.

“I got you, baby. Don’t you worry,” the man assures before he sucks the Asset’s cock back into his mouth.

The Asset breathes out, strengthening its knees as its hips thrust forward, getting closer to the hole.

If only all of the Asset’s successful missions ended with such a reward. If only it was this rather than the Chair. If only the Asset could deserve this feeling, this pleasure.

The man mouth slides down the Asset’s cock, taking it in fraction by fraction. The Asset’s breath stutters when the man reaches the end, swallowing down everything. The man’s throat closes and squeezes the Asset, so warm and so wet. The Asset’s nerves light on fire, in a way it never knew could be pleasurable, building and building and building until the Asset can hold on no longer.

The Asset curls forward, body shaking as it comes.

The man swallows it down, prolonging the pleasure as his throat squeezes and massages the Asset’s cock.

The Asset’s mind blanks, one glorious second where it forgets who it is and what it is trained to be.

_That was fantastic, doll_. The words come to the Asset’s mind, floating up and slipping to his mouth before he swallows them down.

Those are not words the Asset says. He would not call this man ‘doll.’ He - _it_ should not speak at all.

The man gives a final suck and lick of the Asset’s cock before pulling back.

“Been awhile since you got that good, huh? Told you I’m awesome. Should see if I could set a world record: fastest blowjob with zero foreplay.”

The Asset breathes hard, heart racing. Is a response expected, and are those words - that was fantastic, doll - the right ones, even if the Asset doesn’t know where they came from? The Asset exchanges the gun in its hand for a knife, which settles the Asset’s heart beat.

“Tony? You in here?” a voice calls from the bathroom entrance, echoing around the room.

“Yeah, one sec!” the man on the other side calls back. “You have a gorgeous cock,” Tony whispers to the Asset. “You should give it more attention. It has been my pleasure pleasuring _you_ this evening. Happy trails!”

Tony flushes the toilet in his stall, and the Asset pulls away from the hole and zips itself back up again. Its breathing is still labored as it listens to Tony and the other - Rhodey - exchange words while the sink runs and then the door opens and closes on both of their exits.

Tony is gone, and so is his backup. The Asset was not seen, was not witnessed, other than a non-distinguishable body part. Except Tony had praised the Asset’s cock - does that mean Tony could remember it?

To eliminate Tony would now cause more problems than solve, the Asset decides. It is higher priority to go to the pick-up location and meet up with its handlers.

The Asset escapes through the ceiling, as planned, and wonders if he will remember this night.


End file.
